The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Currently, sprinkler support systems are used to secure a sprinkler to a ceiling or wall using a flexible hose and reducing coupling assembly. These current systems utilize a mounting bracket that is near the size of the sprinkler reducing coupling so that after the assembly is in place, the sprinkler is then assembled to the mounting bracket. The assembly of the sprinkler and the sprinkler reducing coupling to the mounting bracket applies additional torque on the support system and readjustment of the sprinkler position is typically required before finally securing the assembly to align the sprinkler properly with the ceiling or wall surface. In addition, current mounting brackets require the reducing coupling to be inserted from above the ceiling or behind the wall as the connection end of the flexible hose is typically larger than the opening in the mounting coupling and will not pass through the assembly.
It is desirable in the art of sprinkler head installation to be able to assemble the sprinkler head to the flexible hose assembly prior to installation on the mounting bracket. This would allow the hose assembly to be inserted into the mounting bracket from below the ceiling or wall-side finished surface. In addition, it is desirable to be able to include a sprinkler that is attached to a reducing coupling and can be inserted into the mounting bracket from above the ceiling or behind the finished wall surface as would be desired according to any particular installation scenario.
Accordingly, a mounting coupling for a sprinkler support system is provided including an inner bracket adapted to be slidably received on a support bar and an outer bracket having a base portion with a threaded aperture and at least one jaw mount portion. The inner bracket is at least partially received by the outer bracket. A threaded fastener is engaged with the threaded aperture of the outer bracket and is engaged with the inner bracket to apply a securing force to the mounting coupling. At least one pivot jaw is mounted to the at least one jaw mount portion. The at least one jaw being adapted to engage one of a sprinkler head and a sprinkler coupling, such as a reducing coupling. The mounting coupling allows for the sprinkler to be preassembled to the flexible hose and reducing coupling prior to installation in the mounting coupling. Opening of the pivot jaw or jaws prior to insertion of the sprinkler head or sprinkler coupling and tightening of the adjustment screw, allows the sprinkler head and coupling to be securely mounted to the mounting coupling from above or below the ceiling level. It should be noted that the mounting coupling of the present disclosure can also be utilized on a wall mount system.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.